User blog:D.Dragon123/Ranks status
Title should poroberly have been= Ranks strength. So I was wondering about the ranks of Wg. The Vice Admirals.png Often people(me including) jugde characters by rank especially the Wg and Marines. Like captain, vice, admiral, fleet, Commander in chief add gorosei. Though it's still unknown wether or not the gorosei are fighters. But there are exeptions: Smoker was as a Captain fighting in the Whitebeard war, taking on new world pirates and the Warlord Boa Hancock, this was very underranked* as for now he is in the rightfull place of the easely underrated vice admirals. Garp was a Vice admiral taking on Roger in his prime, he was one of the most(still is) respected Marines that have ever been, even as "old" he was confident enough to take on an Admiral, Akainu, which now is the higest marine rank in the Marines, this gets supported by Sengoku stopping him, hinting that he belives that Garp would be strong enough. Though it can be argued that he was acting out of anger, the signs points toward the fact that Garp would be capable of beating Akainu. I consider Garp to be the strongest or on of the few strongest the Wg have ever had. Also the fact that Roger was considered the Strongest Character in the old era, and Garp was one of the few (and in fact the most mentioned) one(s) to take on Roger and Fight equally with him. This was at a time where the commander in chief kong was a Fleet admiral, properly was cable of fighting on equal terms, but not Rogers Rival which was Garp. The fact that Kong later became the commander in chief, could hint that Garp also could have become a commander in chief now. The fact that Garp is 2 ranks under what he could possibly be is a quite clear example of how ranks dosen't nessecary equal strength and contary. Though this is only 2, we haven't seen much or gotten much other information on other vice admirals, so why cant other marines not have equal strength to their rank? this could mean that vice admirals could have the power of a fleet admiral, or a captain could be a vice Admiral, and contary. But what seem to really decides who would get the ranks is the ideals of the person. For instance Akainu supports the 100% justice, which seem to have helped him gain the fleet admiral rank. Also other rank systems like the Warlords, Where characters like Gekko moria was defeated by preskip luffy, to people like Mihawk and Dofla, which people tend to belive is at he power level of admiral( which I disagree with) is also a sign that even if u have the same rank, dosen't meen u have the same strength. Anyways, I guess what my point is that people should not prejugde characters on their rank, Like "Zephyr is Admiral he is as strong as Kizaru, there is no way that Strawhats can beat em", or " There was 2 vice admirals to take on Luffy at the marineford war, there is no way that smoker would be as strong as luffy since he only is a vice admiral.. Ur thoughts? Merry christmas!